


one hundred ways to say i love you (preath edition)

by preath



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preath/pseuds/preath
Summary: sometimes, the most powerful way to say i love you is by not saying it at all.





	one hundred ways to say i love you (preath edition)

**Author's Note:**

> based on the list of 'one hundred ways to say i love you', i'm going to try and make the chapters relatively short because there's 100 of them! but i do have a tendency to overwrite so if some chapters are longer than others then that's why! also i don't know how often i'll be updating this because my muse is all over the place right now but the more encouragement i get the more likely i am to write so please comment and tell me that you like it or bully me to write more, whichever works for you.

They thought it had been a good idea at the time. To try and avoid the mad rush of the airport, two days before Christmas. Sometimes, it could be a chore to try and get through the airport undetected and it was enough of a hassle that it was two days before Christmas so the airport would be heaving anyway so they decided, perhaps a little too hastily, to pack up Tobin’s car and drive all the way to California to spend Christmas with Christen’s family.    
  
  
  
They had sort of a rotating system where one year it was Christmas with Christen’s family and New Year with Tobin’s and the next year it would be the other way around.   
  
  
  
This year, it was Christmas with Christen’s family.   
  
  
  
They didn’t really think about the fact they would have to drive 770 miles or that it would take them in total, 12 hours. In hindsight, it was poor thinking and they would have been better off just biting the bullet and taking a flight out. Like they usually would.   
  
  
  
Tobin had been driving for four hours straight now and Christen could tell she was starting to get tired. She could see it in her tense shoulders and her sluggish blinking.    
  
  
  
Christen’s mouth twisted in slight worry as she leaned over to place a hand on Tobin’s forearm. ‘Babe, pull over.’   
  
  
  
Tobin as if she had been in some sort of trance, shook her head slightly before turning to face Christen, her brow furrowing. ‘Hmm?’   
  
  
  
Christen resisted the urge to fondly roll her eyes before insisting again. ‘Pull over. Let me drive for a while.’   
  
  
  
Tobin tried to shake her head, shaking her shoulders as she looked back to the road. ‘I’m fine.’ Her fingers flexed against the steering wheel as Christen let out a sigh. Tobin was too damn stubborn sometimes.   
  
  
  
‘Please babe. It’s been four and a half hours. Give yourself a break.’ Christen pleaded and maybe it was the caring and concerned tone of Christen’s voice or maybe it was the aching tiredness that she could feel seeping into her muscles but Tobin gave a short nod in agreement and no more than five minutes later, she was pulling over on the highway.    
  
  
  
She turned to Christen, a soft tired smile on her face leaning over to give her a soft peck on her lips. ‘We should look for somewhere to stop off soon. We both need some sleep. We can carry on driving in the morning.’    
  
  
  
Christen nodded her head in agreement. ‘Okay. I’ll drive for a little while and you can look up some nearby motels.’    
  
  
  
They switched seats and the relieved sigh that left Tobin’s lips as she allowed herself to sink into the cushioned car seat immediately told Christen she’d made the right decision in letting Tobin take a break from driving.    
  
  
  
She smirked before restarting the engine and pulling back on to the highway. They had a long, long way to go yet but Christen didn’t mind them taking it in turns to drive. It was only fair.    
  
  
  
She risked a glance towards Tobin and couldn’t help the fond smile that appeared on her lips as she realised she was already slumped, her head resting against the window as she fell into a light sleep. She turned the radio down just a touch and reached a hand over to give her thigh a gentle squeeze as she refocused on the road and let Tobin have her rest.


End file.
